Permettez moi de rester à vos côtés, My Lord
by asuka-fic
Summary: Quelle vie Sebastian aurais mené au cotés de Ciel s'il ne lui avais pas pris son âme ? Quatre chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin, le voeux de Ciel Phantomhive a été exaucer . Tous ceux, qui ont détruis sa vie, ont été anéantis. Il est vengé . Ainsi le pacte est scellé, enfin ... pas vraiment, il manque encore quelque chose, la chose la plus importante .

Pov Sebastian

Il est là, assis devant moi, les traits sereins et torturés à la fois . Cette âme que je désire depuis si longtemps, cette âme pour qui j'ai servi cet enfant . Pourquoi je ne la désire plus à présent ? Rien que l'idée qu'il ait mal m'arrache le coeur, c'est pourquoi je suis incapable de lui prendre son âme . Moi un demon . Pourtant elle me tente, mais depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître, depuis que j'ai ces fichus sentiments à son égard, je ne pense plus qu'à voir un sourire illuminer son beau visage . Non, il ne mourirat pas maintenant .

Ciel a les yeux fermés, attendant que je l'achève,comme il me l'a demandé,et pour la première fois, je n'obéis pas .

Fin pov Sebastian

Le demon s'approcha de son maître, lui enleva son cache oeil en une tendre caresse . Il s'approcha du jolie minois .

" Ouvrez les yeux, jeune maître."L'enfants s'exécuta mais ne comprenait pas.

- Je ne veux pas de votre âme .

-Pourquoi ? Tue-moi ! Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d' être vécue ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de mon âme ? Il serra les poings, il s'était levé. "Je ne veux pas de votre âme" cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête .

Ceci lui avait fendu le coeur ... même celui qu'il aimait ne voulait pas de lui ... il pensait à ce qu' il s'était passé au manoir quand il voulut sauver Elisabeth de Dorcell ... Ce que le petit pantin hurler ...

Flash back

" L'impure, le shétif et le non-désiré" répétait le pantin ...

Fin flash back

Sebastian le sortit de ses songes .

- Jeune maître je ne veux pas de votre âme, je veux vous garder tout entier .

- Comment ?

-Vous disiez que votre vie ne vallait pas la peine d'être vécue, or, je souhaite vous ôter une vie heureuse .

-Mais, et le pacte ?

- Il suffit d'un ordre, Monsieur .

-Sebastian, reste à mes cotés !

- Yes, My Lord . ( xD désolée ^^)

Bon c'était le premier chapitre ! En espérant que la suite vous interesse ^^ je ne tarderais pas trop . : )


	2. Chapter 2

Shall we dance ? , Chapitre 2 . Pas la peine de préciser que ces personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso .

Voila maintenant 4 ans que Sebastian vit au côtés de Ciel, à présent âgé de 16 ans . Encore une fois le manoir a été reproduit à l'identique, avant même que Londres elle-même ne soit refaite . Bien sûr Sebastian n'est pas le seul domestique au manoir, parfois des maid et de cuisiniers sont engagés, mais jamais à long terme . Quatre ans que Sebastian s'efforce de rendre heureux Ciel, en vain. Même les filles ne l'interressait pas et c'était tant mieux, car il ne souhaitait pas voir son maître désirer une autre personne que lui (Et notons que Lady Elisabeth,qui ne vit plus à Londres, n'a pas été mis au courant de la survie de Ciel . ) . Bien sûr le démon n'était pas dupe, il voyait les regards amoureux que lui jetait inconsciamment son maître parfois, le désir brulant ses yeux quand il lui donnait son bain. D'ailleurs, il avait 16 ans maintenant, alors pourquoi voulait-il que Sebastian s'occupe de le laver ? Tous ça pour dire que malgré le contrôle que le jeune comte avait sur lui même, il arrivait parfois que ses sentiments prennent le dessus . Mais le démon attendait que son maître lui avoue ses sentiments de son plein grès .

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du jeune comte, Sebastian a donc organisé une soirée des plus somptueuse . Un décor à en coupé le souffle, les plats les plus raffinés, parmi les invités, des personnalités , des amis et d'autres personnes charmantes . L'ambiance y était très plaisante . Tous le monde riait aux éclats, dansait avec ivresse ... Sauf celui pour qui la fête avait lieu . Son majordome décida de le rejoindre .

-Lord , savez-vous à quoi je pense ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire .

-A cette soirée où nous cherchions Jack l'éventreur .

-Ah oui... pff j'ai étais humilié ! Être obligé de porter une robe.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous étiez charmante . dit Sebastian son sourire moqueur aux lèvres .

-Tais-toi !

-Excusez moi monsieur .

-...

-Lord ?

-Quoi encore ?

- Eh bien , depuis le début de la fête je vois bien que vous ne vous amusé pas , donc je me permets de vous demander une danse .

- Surement pas ! répondit l'adolescent qui en réalité en mourait d'envie .

Pour la première fois, Sebastian profita des sentiments de son maître . Il se mit à genoux devant lui, lui fit son regard le plus ravageur, et lui pris la main .

- Lord, j'aimerais vous distraire car je vois bien que vous vous ennuyé, pour cela, accorde moi une valse, s'il vous plaît .

Le comte ne savais que répondre .

-D'accord, dit il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air blasé . Mais pas devant tous le monde .

-Comme il vous plaira .

Le démon le conduit dans une pièce d'où on entendait la musique de la fête . Il pris délicatement une main des mains du comte et la posa sur son épaule, mit la sienne sur la hanche de son maître, et bien sûr ils se tenaient les mains restantes . Ciel avait grandit, il arrivait presque à l'épaule du majordome . Malgré tous il avait conservé ses traits si délicats, mit en valeur par ses cheveux désormais un peu plus longs . Lorsque Sebastian commença à danser, le cœur de Ciel ne tarda pas à s'affoler, ce qui le rendait encore plus maladroit . Sebastian décida alors de mener entièrement la danse : il souleva son cadet et le mit debout sur ses pieds . (twilight ? non non je vois pas de quoi vous parlez xD ) Ainsi le visage de son bien-aimé était plus proche du sien, visage qui était cramoisie . Le majordome ne pouvait que prendre tous cela pour une déclaration : les rougissements, son cœur qui battait si fort que même un simple humain l'aurait sentit , ses mains tremblantes ... Il se permit d'abord un baiser sur le front de Ciel, puis un sur sa joue . Le plus jeune se figea sous la surprise . Il fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de Ciel et logea sa tête dans son cou, pour souffler dessus .

-Seb .. Sebastian ... soupira Ciel s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait au cou de son majordome, qui lui déposait de doux baiser dans son cou, puis mordilla doucement sa peau laiteuse . La respiration du brun se faisait de plus en plus haletante . L'ainé reprit les baisers, pour ensuite mordre plus fort .

-Ha..an...

Pov Ciel

Je m'entend gémir sous ses baisers, ses morsures, je ne comprend rien, je sais juste que je suis incroyablement bien . Ses mains sur mon dos ... ooh ... pourquoi il arrête de m'embrasser le cou ?

"Seabast..." ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes ne me laissent pas finir ma phrase ..mmh ..je ..comprend pas ..

fin Pov Ciel (qui n'est plus en état de penser correctement ^^)

Leur baiser passionné dura de longues minutes . Ciel oublia de respirer quand il compris que Sebastian lui déboutonner sa chemise pour y déposer une pluie de baiser .

"Lord, vous devriez respirer ." dit-il un sourire amoureux au lèvre . Il continuait de recouvrir ce torse au muscle fin et a la peau si douce de baisers papillon . Le majordome assis Ciel sur la table qui se trouvait derrière eux . Il commença à caresser le ventre de son cadet, pour ensuite l'embrasser sur toute les parties visibles de son corps .

"Sebastian .. je .."

On tapa à la porte .

Sebastian se reprit, et alla ouvrir la porte à contrecœur . Une maid, Michiko, se tenait debout .

-Oh enfin je vous retrouve Sebastian ! Le Vicomte de Druit est arrivé, il souhaite voir le jeune maître .

-Très bien .

Sebastian rabhilla son maître .

- Le Vicomte de Druit ? Que peut il bien me vouloir ? demanda Ciel qui avait encore du mal à se calmer . (trop chou X3 ^^)

-Je ne sais pas, je me demande surtout pourquoi il est ici, alors que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir invité .

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi est -il là ?

-Vous verrez bien .

Le démon vola un dernier baiser à son maître avant de le laisser partir .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 de Shall we dance ?

Bonne lecture !

Ciel traversait la salle où les invités s'agitaient, jusqu'à apercevoir un grand blond à la silhouette élégante, entièrement vêtue de blanc, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu . Ce dernier le repéra sans tarder et alla à sa rencontre .

-Mr Phantomhive ! Quelle plaisir de vous voir !

-Bonsoir Vicomte . De quoi souhaitez vous me parlez ?

-Allons ne soyez pas si pressé ! Nous pouvons très bien en parler tout en dansant .

-Pardon ? s'énerva le comte . Pour qui me prenez vous ?

-Oh, je vous en prie, mon petit rouge-gorge . Dit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres .

"Mon petit rouge-gorge" Ciel se rappelait cette soirée où il était déguisé en jeune fille . Et il avait "séduit" le vicomte, à vrai dire, il s'était comporté tel une vrai nymphette . Bon sang ! S'il décidait de tous dévoiler, s'en était finit pour la maison Phantomhive, que ses ancêtres avaient si bien géré . Mais il y avait surement un autre moyen de le faire taire ...

-Juste une danse, et j'oublie TOUS . J'oublierai même ce que vous faisiez avec votre beau majordome il y a 10 min. Ciel se raidit, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . ,

-...et en cadeau cette jolie photo . finit le beau blond .

Le vicomte sorti de sa poche une photo qui fit bondir le cœur de Ciel : lui dans les bras de Sebastian, s'embrassant passionnément ... Zut mais Zut !Que faire ? S'il refusait le vicomte peut utilisé cette photo de suite, il y a du monde partout !

-Une danse ? répéta le vicomte .

-Très bien . dit Ciel, au bord des larmes, les yeux emplies de haine .

Il se rendirent dans la même pièce que Sebastian avait choisi,chose que le vicomte avait fait prémédité .

Ils dansèrent pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux du jeune Phantomhive .

Le blond s'arrêta de danser pour embrasser le plus jeune .

-Eh ! Je ne vous permet...

-Du calme, je veux les même plaisir que votre amant, sinon je ne pourrais pas oublier et je ne sais pas garder un secret .

Ciel prit sur lui et se laissa faire . Les lèvres du vicomte étaient douces, il était très doux, mais cela répugnait Ciel, à qui seul Sebastian pouvait lui procurer ce genre de plaisir . Il suçotait la lèvre du comte, quand la porte s'ouvrit, accompagne d'un "jeune maî..." le bruit du plateau et du service se cassant violemment par terre retentit dans toute la pièce .

Sebastian se tenait devant la porte, immobile, le regard vide, pour la première fois .

Ciel poussa violemment le vicomte .

-Sebastian ! je peux tous t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? J'ai tous compris .

Ciel courait dans les couloirs du manoir, en larme . Il se déchirait les cordes vocales à appeler son seul amour .

-Sebastian ! Je t'ordonne de rester au manoir !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Shall we dance ?

Merci à toutes celles (tous ceux ?) qui m'ont encouragé a publier la suite !

Bonne lecture !

La fête est enfin terminée, les invités sont rentrés chez eux . Ciel ne dort toujours pas, à cause de se qu'il s'est passé la veille. Sebastian est bien sûr au manoir car il en a reçu l'ordre.

Il a aussi écouté les explications de son maître, mais il ne peut le croire . Ciel voulait que tous redevienne comme quand ils dansaient, quand ils se sont embrassé pour la première fois. Certes, l'image de la société était sauvée, mais son petit cœur ne tiendra pas plus longtemps si Sebastian l'ignore encore trop longtemps .

Pov Ciel

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu ? S'il n'avait rien vu, je serais dans les bras de Sebastian en ce moment . Ses bras si réconfortant ... Ses lèvres si douces, son odeur, son souffle dans mon cou ...

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes . Je pleure. Oui je pleure de désespoir, d'amour, de désir ... je n'en peux plus.

Fin Pov Ciel

Pov Sebastian, qui se trouve dans la cuisine .

Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimait. J'en étais tellement sûr. Même maintenant j'ai encore l'impression qu'il m'aime mais alors pourquoi était- il dans les bras d'un autre ? Cela ne lui ressemble guère. Dit-il donc la vérité ? Il était forcé ? Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas appelé ? Je suis la pour ça justement !

Fin Pov Sebastian

On sonna à la porte se qui sortit Sebastian de ses songes. Il se hâta d'allais ouvrir la porte se qu'il regretta quand il vit le Vicomte en face de lui. Une rage immense s'empara de lui et il éprouva un sentiment tous nouveau pour lui : la jalousie.

-Bonjour Sebastian !

" Il vient surement pour le jeune comte " pensa-t-il.

-Mon maître dort encore, Repassez plus tard.

-Il dort ? Qu'importe ! dit-il en entrant sans que le démon ne l'y ait invité.

-Et puis c'est pour vous que je suis là. Finit-il en prenant le brun par le menton. Le majordome enleva violement la main du blond.

La rage qui s'étai emparer de lui pris encore plus d'ampleur. Il lui avait pris Ciel, Il voulait du mal à Ciel, et lui comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas fait confiance à son maître !

-Allons soyez un peu plus doux avec moi ! Monsieur ne vous a pas raconté ? Si surement ! Vous avez tous gâché ! Moi qui pensait l'emmener avec moi pour mes nouvelles enchères ... Peu importe ! Maintenant il faut vous rattraper, car comme je l'ai dit au petit, je ne sais pas garder un secret. En disant cela le vicomte effleura à peine les lèvres de Sebastian des siennes qu'il se retrouva violement propulsé contre le mur. Le démon le prit par le col, pour lui adresser un coup de point dans l'arcade, puis un dans la mâchoire. Le vicomte cracha trois molaires. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui croyait que ce majordome était inoffensif !

-Dites- moi, avez-vous bien tout oublié, ou il faut que je vous aide davantage ?

-Non, je ... j'ai ... non ... ça va ...

Le visage du blond était à présent un mélange de sang et de larmes.

Sebastian s'apprêtait à terminer en beauté, quand soudain Greil Sutcliff apparu, comme souvent il venait rendre visite au beau brun.

-Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je suis...ooooooooooooooh mais il est trop SEXY !

Les traits angéliques du vicomte, ses cheveux blond si bien soigner, sa peau satinée et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ce corps... le tout recouvert de sang...ce sang rouge que Greil aimait tant.

Le shinigami prit une pose aguicheuse devant le vicomte.

-Alors beau blond, je vois que mon Seby s'est bien occupé de toi ! Mmm laisses moi finir...

Il embrassa langoureusement le blond, qui était totalement sonné par les coups de Sebastian. Greil porta le Vicomte sur son épaules (comme un sac à patates en fait, désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour la comparaison ^^)

- Je t'emmène ! Tu es rien qu'à moi j'y crois paaaaaaaaaaaaas 3

Pov Sebastian

Il n'a vraiment aucune retenu ... au moins je suis débarrassé de ces deux ***** (ooooh Sebastian! xD) Et le Vicomte sait à quoi s'attendre s'il dévoile quoi que se soit !

Il faut que j'aille voir Ciel ! Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Fin Pov Sebastian

Sebastian entra dans la chambre de ciel, et vit ce qui lui déchira le cœur : L'être qui aimait était allongés sur son lit, le visage ouvert de larmes, ses yeux étaient ceux du désespoir.

Sebastian courut si vite qu'on ne put le voir se déplacer, et le serra dans ses bras.

-Lord, excusez-moi !

Ciel ne comprenait pas.

-Le vicomte est venu ... cet imbécile ... si vous saviez ses intentions à votre égard ! J'aurais du vous croire jeune maître.

-Sebastian ... tu ne m'en veux plus !

-C'est vous qui devrais m'en vouloir ! Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance !

Les douces lèvres de Ciel lui firent arrêter ses excuses.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, il est normal de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en un humain.

-Certes. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres humains.

-Ou est le Vicomte ? Tu l'as achevé j'espère ?

-Non, j'ai fais pire, je l'ai confié à Greil .

Sebastian ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Ciel avait rit. Un petit rire discret et charmant. Un beau sourie illuminait ses traits splendides.

Le majordome embrassa son amant avec encore plus de fougue que la dernière fois. Il reprit ses baisers, sur tout le corps cette fois ci car il l'avait totalement déshabillait. Ciel fit de même et ôta les vêtements du brun, devenant de plus en plus émerveillé par sa beauté. Le comte allongea son serviteur sur le dos et lui embrassa tous le torse, remontant à son coup, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres tout en caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Sebastian écarta les jambes, ainsi leurs virilités se touchait, multipliant leurs désirs. Le brun se retourna pour se retrouver sur son cadet, lui embrassa de nouveau tous le corps, s'attardant dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le plus jeunes ne pouvait plus penser, il était déjà en extase mais ce n'était rien par rapport à se qui l'attendait ... Sebastian entreprit de caresser ce qui faisait de Ciel un homme, puis commença de doux vas et vient, accélérer pour ensuite ralentir a nouveau... puis s'arrêta

-Sebastian ..ne .. n'arrete p...

Le demon reprit allant de plus en plus vite sous la demande de son maître.

-aan...HAAN... Sebas..Seba..tian..

Le majordome pris en bouche la virilité du brun, ce qui le fit gémir de plus belle.

-Sebastian!

Tout en continuant, le majordome mit des doigts sur les lèvres du brun, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit donc les doigts long et fin du brun, les suçant au même rythme que lui.

Ciel se délivra dans la gorge du démon, qui remonta l'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de l'ainé se baladaient sur le dos du comte, pour descendre sur ses fesses.

Ciel étouffât un cri quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer.

-Seb...

-Ayez confiance, vous allez vous y habiter.

Une fois que l'adolescent se relaxa, le démon mit un deuxième doigt dans l'entre chaud de son amant.

-Haaaaaaaan ..

De sa main Sebastian commença à imiter les mouvements qui allaient suivre.

-Sebastian...je...je t'aime !

Le démon se pencha et dit à l'oreille de son maître:

-Je vous aime, Lord. Je vous aime.

Il allongea Ciel sur le dos, se retira pour prendre son bassin et le soulever, pour remplacer ses doigts par autres chose de bien plus imposant.

Tout en entrant, il embrasser le petit brun, dont le visage était cramoisie, les yeux emplie de plaisir malgré quelque larmes dut à la douleur, qui s'estompa très vite pour laissait place au plaisir.

Le majordome, accéléra ses vas et viens, mordait tendrement le cou de Ciel, faisant gémir ce dernier. Les cris du plus vieux ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les siens, et en même tant ils virent le paradis.

L'ainé se retira et pris tendrement Ciel dans ses bras, il lui chuchota encore une fois :

-Je vous aime.

-Je t'aime aussi

-Je sais, je l'ai toujours su.

-Car je t'ais toujours aimé.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et l'un dans les bras de l'autre, l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, ils attendirent le crépuscule, après quoi il aurait toute la nuit pour se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient.


End file.
